


Unexpected

by Lanta



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanta/pseuds/Lanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva had always been the dominant one in relationships, until she met Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [NCIS Kink Meme](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/164073.html).

**Prompt 1: Handcuffs.**

Ziva had slept with a number of men, and women. She had always gone for the strong type; confident, skilled, hard-working and fully capable of standing up to her in a fight. Her equals. Once or twice, even her superiors.

In bed, though, she had always been dominant. Always the one to be on top; to direct the action. If she was doing something kinky, it was always her doing the spanking, or tying the rope, or on one particularly memorable occasion, wearing the leather dominatrix outfit (though that was classified; she had been undercover at the time).

All of which made it completely astonishing that she was currently handcuffed to the frame of large king-size bed in Caitlin Todd's apartment.

Kate moved over her, smiling down almost shyly. This was new for her, too: the Catholic girl who'd rarely experimented in bed. Ziva's opposite, in many ways... but still her equal. She was trained to stop a bullet, not shoot it (well, only in defence, anyhow), but in hand-to-hand combat Ziva had rarely found as good an opponent.

In fact, it had been in one such wrestling match that they shared their first kiss.

She smiled up at her partner, who lowered her head, kissing her way down Ziva's cheek, and finally onto her lips. Kate's hands were moving downwards, and Ziva wished she could return the favour, but she was helpless in the handcuffs.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

Kate smiled at her again. "Oh, I imagine I can think of a few things."

 

  
 **Prompt 2: Ziva had always been the dominant one in relationships, until she met Kate.**

A previous boyfriend had once described Kate as "vanilla".

He hadn't lasted long, of course, rather been shown the door quite emphatically, but the description had been fairly accurate for all that it had been spoken disdainfully. She had rarely experimented in bed, had not really understood why a woman would want to be spanked, or have weird things inserted in them, or be ordered around, or any of the other "kinky" things he had wanted to do to her.

Ziva was so different than he had been. She knew from the first day that the Mossad agent spent with NCIS that Ziva was not vanilla (her conversation with Tony about phone sex had made that fairly clear, really). There were plenty of other times over the next two years when her sexual activities had been hinted at, or even outright described. She had once talked teasingly about spanking Tony, and even though it had been a joke, Kate had definitely got the impression that she was well accustomed to spanking her partners (Kate had her suspicions about Tony, too; he certainly hadn't seemed to dislike the idea of being spanked by a beautiful woman). Ziva was indisputably not shy or reserved, but hearing her talk did not make Kate feel uncomfortable the way that it had with her former boyfriend.

Always, it seemed that Ziva was in charge, regardless of who her partner was.

The first time Kate realised that she had feelings for Ziva, she had forced the thoughts out of her mind. Ziva was dominant in bed; it was the one consistency throughout all the stories she'd heard, and however much Kate liked her, Kate did not want to be the submissive partner.

When they finally slept together - the night after an energised sparring match had resulted in a spontaneous kiss which unfortunately Gibbs had seen the last few seconds of - it had been tender, romantic, and completely vanilla. Ziva had never tried to dominate Kate, then or later in the relationship, knowing without being told that she did not want it.

It had shocked both of them, therefore, the first time that Kate had taken control in bed.

It had been gentle, not truly kinky. There had been no spanking, no bondage, no dirty talk or humiliation. Kate had simply decided how things were going to be, and Ziva had gone along, allowing Kate to do to her whatever she wished. Afterwards, they had laid in each other arms without speaking, wondering what had just happened.

The truly amazing thing was, both of them had enjoyed it.

It had taken time, but they had experimented. Kate had handcuffed Ziva to the bed, had tied her hands gently together behind her back, had given her orders which were obeyed... and in the end, yes, even spanked her, albeit lightly and briefly.

She smiled down at her lover, who currently lay with her arms above her head, handcuffed to the bed frame. She kissed her way down Ziva's cheek, enjoying the way that Ziva moved beneath her.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

Kate smiled at her lover's words. They conjured up so many images, things that she could do which she would never have dreamed of just a few weeks before. "Oh, I imagine I can think of a few things."

 

  
 **Prompt 3: Nightmares.**

Ziva hung up the phone and walked down the hall. The conversation with her father had not gone particularly well, least of all because she was tired and still emotional from having finally realised that her brother was a traitor.

She stopped at the door to the bedroom, and sighed. Her lover was shaking in her sleep. Sobbing.

She closed the door quietly, and then went over to the bed and laid herself out next to the woman she cared about more than anybody in the world. It was little wonder that Kate was having a nightmare. She had come very close to being killed by Ari, the man who had already held her captive on two separate occasions, and was still at large. Kate might be strong in the daytime, rarely let anything scare her, but at night she could not prevent the dreams.

Gently, Ziva shook her lover, speaking softly to her. As Kate woke up, she continued to sob, and Ziva was there for her, holding her tightly in her arms and letting her cry her fear into Ziva's shoulder.

Eventually Kate was calm, and she moved out of Ziva's arms, laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry."

"You have no need to apologise. If anything, I should-"

"You're not responsible for your brother's actions, Ziva." Kate rolled onto her side, looking at her lover.

"I should have believed Gibbs."

"Ziva, after Ari let me go when he kidnapped me, even I wasn't sure whether I still believed he was an enemy. You've known Ari your entire life, trusted him." Kate lifted her eyebrows with a slight smile on her face. "Do I have to order you to believe me that you're _not at fault_?"

Ziva couldn't smile. She looked away from her dominant. "He almost killed you."

"I'm still breathing. Look at me, Ziva." Ziva did so, the habit of obeying her lover in the bedroom by now deeply ingrained. "You. Are. Not. To. Blame."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Kate. You have to know he'll try again."

"I know, but I have you to protect me - and Gibbs, and Tony, and McGee. We'll catch him." Kate leaned over, and pressed her lips gently to her lover's mouth, then put her arms around Ziva, deepening the kiss.

Ziva laid back and allowed her lover to take control, both of them comforting each other as they made love.


End file.
